This invention relates to an electrically actuated relay valve or adaptive braking modulator for a vehicle fluid pressure braking system.
Recent governmental regulations require that all vehicles equipped with air brake systems be equipped with adaptive braking system to control the vehicle brakes automatically when an incipient skidding condition is present. These types of adaptive braking system require a modulator or electrically actuated relay valve which is responsive to the output of an electronic control unit that is capable of sensing an incipient skidding condition to effect a brake pressure reduction. The modulator must be capable of quickly responding to the output signal of the control unit to effect the brake pressure control.